


The Words Forbidden.

by CoreBlooddrinker



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, other planet, sex scenes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreBlooddrinker/pseuds/CoreBlooddrinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de que Loki fuese aprisionado por los Avengers, Thor se embarca en un viaje con su hermano menor, de vuelta a Asgard para enjuiciar a Loki. Pero durante el viaje, la fluctuacion de energia del cubo cambia y ambos terminan en un planeta completamente desconocido... y sin el tesseract. Ambos hermanos solo se tienen el uno al otro, como cuando eran pequeños y solo ayudandose, podran encontrar el cubo para volver a Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unknow

**Author's Note:**

> Es un fic basado en las peliculas, ya que los comics no he llegado a leerlos. Hay varios pjs inventados por mi, en su gran mayoria y al igual que la fauna y flora del planeta donde se encuentran.
> 
> Thor y Loki no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 1:** _The Unknow_

 

 

_I follow the moon to find a path away from the scorching sun..._

_I follow the stars to my abode, it's burning..._

_I seize the moment to hear a story no ones telling anymore_

_The worlds forgotten, the words forbidden._

 

 

 

 

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Aún no entendía bien como había terminado allí, pero estaba seguro de que ese no era su mundo, su querido Asgard. Thor dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el desértico paraje en el cual se encontraban, Mjolnir dio un par de vueltas en su mano y aquel desconocido cielo verde azulado, se vio plagado por un para de relámpagos. Angostó los ojos, tratando de ver mas allá de la colina donde estaba parado, sus pies hicieron crujir el amarillento pasto que recubría el suelo. Era definitivo, aquello ni siquiera era la tierra, la tierra de su Jane. Se llevó la mano a la frente, con la yemas de sus dedos palpó el corte que iba desde el nacimiento de la frente hasta su ceja derecha.

 

No estaba solo en aquel lugar desconocido.

 

**-El gran Thor ha perdido su camino, pero que gran rey.-** La voz detrás de él sono sarcástica e incisiva.

 

Thor no giró el cuerpo al escuchar la voz, intento ignorarlo como venia haciendo desde el día anterior. Al despedirse de sus amigos de la tierra y marchar junto a Loki, ambos habían terminado perdidos. La energía del Tesseract había fluctuado de una manera extraña y luego de una explosión, ambos habían terminado allí, un mundo completamente desconocido para ellos. Apenas al llegar la noche del día anterior. Thor se había dado cuenta de que ese planeta le era desconocido. No había luna en aquel cielo, no había constelaciones con las cuales guiarse, todo le era desconocido. Y además, habían perdido el cubo.

 

**-El gran Thor se ha quedado sin palabras-** La voz seguía con el mismo tono y unos pasos sonaron detrás de Thor.

 

Loki tomó una piedra que ocupaba toda su palma y se la arrojó a la cabeza de Thor. No es que le disgustara su ‘libertad’ momentánea, pero le encantaba sacar a relucir la ineptitud de su hermano mayor, el elegido de Odín. Bah, él solo había tenido un pequeño inconveniente en la tierra, no lo consideraba un fracaso, solo un retraso a lo inevitable. Había estado tan cerca de destruir y gobernar ese insignificante mundo. Tan cerca de matar a esa humana que su hermano trataba de proteger, insulsa humana que Thor decía amar. Su nariz se frunció en clara muestra de desagrado, tan solo recordarla le daba asco. Le hubiese encantado poder saborear el momento exacto cuando la humana muriese en sus manos, ver la angustia e impotencia en los ojos de Thor… verlo confundido, perdido y desolado. Una sonrisa de pura satisfacción curvó sus labios, eso hubiese sido maravilloso.

 

Thor no siquiera se molesto en esquivar la roca, que dio justo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Desde ayer había sido así, cuando habían aparecido en aquel inhóspito paraje, cuando se habían dado cuenta que estaban varados en un lugar desconocido. Cuando los ojos de Loki lo miraron sonrientes y triunfantes la noche anterior, Thor termino por darse cuenta de que estaban en problemas o mas bien, él lo estaba.

 

**-Hermano, tratemos de pensar en una solución-** Dijo Thor con calma, por que Loki quería hacerlo picar el anzuelo, justo como había hecho el día anterior. Volvió a tocarse la herida de la frente, su hermano menor se la había hecho con una piedra filosa, después de hacerlo cabrear la noche anterior. La carcajada de Loki hizo que se diera vuelta y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. **–Vamos hermano, no puede ser tan difícil. Será como antes, juntarnos para triunfar.-** La nostalgia en la voz de Thor pulsó algo dentro de Loki. Su carcajada fue disminuyendo de a poco, hasta que sus labios se convirtieron en un rictus perfecto.

 

¿Cómo antes? La expresión en el rostro del dios del engaño se endureció, con un gesto distraído se alisó la ropa. Su capa vede pendía con perfecta pulcritud de sus hombros… capa que no protegía del frío por las noches. Dio dos elegantes pasos y se acercó a su rubio hermano. Thor siempre tan confiado, siempre tan sentimental… siempre tan idiota.

 

**-Antes te consideraba idiota, pero veo que el tiempo que has pasado con los humanos, te quemo la media neurona que aun te funcionaba.-** Chasqueó sus dedos, enojado con él, enojado consigo mismo. Su plan de dominación era perfecto: Doblegar  a los humanos, matar a la humana y encerrar a Thor para humillarlo a su antojo. Hubiese sido perfecto verlo sufrir, ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando matara  a los mortales que consideraba sus amigos y la humana que decía amar. Disfrutar de ese momento en cuanto él se diese cuenta de que se había quedado solo, solo con Loki. Pero sus planes se habían frustrado y ahora se encontraba allí, en aquel lugar desconocido.

 

**-¿Por qué lo haces?-** Thor acortó de dos grandes zancadas el espacio que los separaba y tomó a Loki de un brazo para zamarrearlo un poco. **–No saldremos de aquí si peleamos entre nosotros ¿Lo entiendes?-** Le dijo con seriedad.

 

Loki desvió la mirada con algo de desgana, entrecerrando sus parpados y dándole a Thor una clara muestra de desinterés. Por desgracia, necesitaba de su hermano para recuperar el cubo y luego planeaba marcharse de allí solo a Asgard y dejar a su hermano librado a su suerte. Podía decirse que tenía una nueva travesura pensada.

 

**-Bien, trabajaremos en equipo, si tanto quieres.-** El menor de los hermanos Asgardianos dejo escapar aire por la nariz de una manera muy teatral. Sus delgados dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca de Thor y separó con lentitud la mano de su hermano mayor, cortando el contacto entre ambos, pero sin soltarlo. Miró al dios del trueno a los ojos y compuso una creíble mueca de ternura, sonriendo de costado y mirando a Thor como si fuese un chiquillo. Había algo en el dios del engaño que lo llevaba continuamente a herir a Thor, algo que lo hacia sentir satisfecho. Darse cuenta que él afectaba a su hermano de aquel modo, de que después de todo lo que había hecho Thor seguía queriéndolo. Era una extraña y retorcida manera de demostrar amor quizás y Loki hasta se sentía idiota por pensar aquello. Soltó la muñeca de Thor y le dio un par de palmadas en los brazos, amistosas palmadas, como si no hubiesen querido matarse un par de días atrás. **–Vamos, comencemos esta nueva travesía. Igualmente creo que necesitábamos vacaciones y además…-** Loki se alejó de él unos pasos y Thor lo miró intrigado, algo confundido por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano menor. **-… no quiero que el enojo y la rabia hacia mi te convierta en una criatura verde y fea. Ya sabes, como tu amiguito.-** Gestualizó con las manos, tratando de agregar énfasis al ‘feo’.

 

Una sonrisa comenzó a asomar por los labios de Thor, jalando de sus comisuras cada vez mas. Se paso una mano por el cabello, tratando de dilucidar si su hermano le mentía nuevamente o estaba siendo sincero esa vez.

 

**-El verde no combina con tus ojos, no te queda bien.-** Y Loki sonrió con su típica sonrisa, esa tan compradora y seductora que solía engañar a todos, sonrisa con la cual conseguía lo que quería.

 

Y había logrado engañar a Thor nuevamente.

 

La carcajada resonó en el silencio de aquel páramo olvidado, Thor estaba teniendo un ataque de risa. Es que todo había sido tan dramático últimamente y escuchar ese comentario por parte de Loki… era todo tan ilógico, tan poco razonable y extraño, que le causaba gracia. Quizás ese tiempo que pasarían allí tratando de encontrar la manera de volver a Asgard, le serviría a Thor para hacer entrar en razones a su hermano.

 

**-Bien, entonces comencemos a caminar. Debe haber alguna civilización por aquí.-** Thor sonrío algo feliz, estar perdido ya no le resultaba tan dramático como antes. **–Detrás de aquel bosque debe haber algo.-** Señalo con su mano los grandes árboles que se alzaban frente a ellos a un par de metros. Loki siguió con la mirada la dirección que su hermano le mostraba e intentó que la mueca de fastidio no fuese muy notable. Pero no sabia cuanto tiempo duraría aquello, así que muchos de sus actitudes debería guardarlas en su bolsillo y seguir adelante.

 

**-Tampoco creo que haga falta caminar mucho.-** Thor Se acercó a Loki y pasó brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano menor, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Loki lo miró de reojo, algo molesto por la súbita cercanía. Apenas giró el rostro para verlo, pues median lo mismo y no hacia falta levantar el mentón para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Thor alzó  a Mjolnir y tras sonreír con total confianza, ambos salieron disparados hacia el cielo, dejando tras de si una polvareda que cubrió el césped amarillo.

 

 


	2. the Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de caminar durante horas, Thor y Loki se encuentran mas perdidos que antes. Loki y su insaciable malicia, la cual usa para burlarse continuamente de Thor, logran sacar de quicio al mayor. Pero esos no seran todos los problemas para ambos asgardianos, un problema mayor en pequeño envase, se acerca a ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Avengers no me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro alguno.

** Capitulo II: _The Stranger_ **

Era gracioso para él verlo construir esa precaria trampa. Loki estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y el mentón apoyado en su puño cerrado. Habían llegado hacia un par de horas a aquel claro, los árboles de gran tamaño se habían tornado en pequeños troncos curvos, de copas de color amarillento. La noche había llegado con espantosa rapidez, hacia frío y lo único que tenían para taparse, eran sus capas. Loki sonreía contento, mientras se envolvía con su capa verde y ladeaba la cabeza, dedicando una mirada burlona a su hermano.

**-Tu inteligencia no deja de asombrarme**

Thor miró por unos segundos al menor, enarcando una ceja mientras sus manos se detenían en el movimiento de montar ramita sobre ramita.

**-Ilumíname, si conoces otra manera-** Le replicó con impaciencia, haciendo un gesto con las manos que abarcaba aquello que intentaba construir.

El heredero al trono Asgardiano, tuvo que admitir que no sabía cazar. La comida siempre se le había sido servida en bandeja y es que tampoco se había puesto a pensar como llegaba a la mesa. Thor solo sabia de golpear con su martillo y últimamente, se había mantenido bien ocupado persiguiendo a su hermano. Las cosas eran tan fáciles cuando eran pequeños.

**-Será mi placer, hermano.-** Enfatizó la última palabra, por que Loki sabía cuanto le molestaba a Thor cuando lo llamaba _'hermano'_ con aquel tono empalagoso. Con esos movimientos elegantes que lo caracterizaban, se levantó y se acercó a Thor con parsimonia. Loki Lafeyson emanaba nobleza en cada uno de sus movimientos y por una facción de segundos, el mayor se lo quedo mirando como hipnotizado. Muchas veces a lo largo de los años que habían pasado juntos, Thor se había encontrado observando a Loki detenidamente y sin razón alguna. Él poseía esa clase de la cual Thor carecía y al verlo actuar de esa manera, se daba cuenta por que todos siempre caían en sus engaños. Loki resultaba atrayente, como un imán. Mientras los ojos claros de Thor seguían los movimientos de su hermano menor, su mente recordaba las miles de veces que él mismo de pequeño, había pedido a Loki que con sus triquiñuelas, engatusara al padre de ambos para que los dejara salir o para que le levantaran algún castigo. Quizás debería haberse dado cuenta en ese momento que Loki mentía y no era para ayudar, si no para su propio beneficio.

El moreno se quitó la capa y de un movimiento fluido, la arrojó sobre la cabeza de Thor, para luego pasar por su lado y pisar la improvisada trampa. El sonido de las ramas al quebrarse le produjo satisfacción, que dejo traslucir en una breve sonrisa. A los ojos de Loki, Thor pecaba de inocente y tan fácil de engañar. No sabía en que momento exacto había comenzado a disfrutar de ver su inocencia partida en mil pedazos, en que momento exacto le había comenzado a producir placer burlarse de él. Una leve brisa se levantó y luego todo quedo en silencio. Thor se quitó la capa verde de la cabeza en un movimiento brusco y se negó a hablar. El mohín de su rostro satisfació a Loki. El heredero del reino de los gigantes de hielo, se quedo inmóvil y escuchó con atención. Un movimiento imperceptible detrás de un arbusto y Loki cerró los ojos. Dos segundos después, una copia suya se alzaba por detrás del arbusto con algo peludo en su mano. La copia sonrió al Loki original y con un movimiento fluido se acercó a él para entregarle la presa. Loki miró a la criatura indefensa, que se movía aterrorizada en su mano y luego posó sus ojos en el rostro de un sorprendido Thor.

**-Ves que fácil es.-** Su voz sedosa causo rechazo en Thor, que solo veía como el animal se retorcía espantado y temeroso. **–Es como un conejo, los vi en la tierra, el agente Barton fue tan amable de cazar uno para mi con esas flechas que explotan.-** Levantó al animal hasta que estuviera ala altura de sus ojos. Era pequeño, de pelaje largo y color café. A diferencia de los conejos, sus orejas eran pequeñas y redondeadas. Sus ojos amarillos estaban desorbitados y cuando Loki lo miró con malicia, el pequeño animal intento alejarse.- **Y ahora ¿Le partimos el cuello o lo despellejamos vivo?-** Preguntó con demasiada dulzura, dispensando una mirada a Thor. Le agradó ver el asco reflejado en esas facciones toscas. **–Vamos ¿Te causa ternura el animalito? Acaso pensabas que la comida del palacio, no era un animalito como este antes de llegar cocida a tu plato ¿no? Tu ingenuidad no deja de sorprenderme.**

**-Loki, no…-** Fue un susurro ronco, ya no quería seguir con aquello. Pero su pedido fue a parar a oídos sordos y puedo escuchar claramente el crack que el cuello del animal hizo al partirse. Loki tiró el cuerpo sin vida de su presa a los pies de su hermano. Sus ojos verdes y fríos, lucían esa malicia innata de él, Thor giró el rostro, repugnado por el gesto e hizo oídos sordos a la carcajada de Loki. El dios del engaño recogió su capa verde y se alejó unos metros para dejarse caer con elegancia al suelo y apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol. Se envolvió en la capa para protegerse del frío, sus ojos aun fijos en él, Loki sonrió y satisfecho con la reacción que causo en el otro, cerro los ojos. **–No tengo hambre, puedes comerte al animal si quieres y es mas, hasta puedes quedarte con la piel.-** Se mofó. Hacer sentir mal a Thor, era un placer infinito para él.

El mayor observó con sus ojos claros al menor, intentando contener su rabia. Thor siempre había pecado de inocente y mientras miraba a su hermano quedarse dormido, no podía dejar de pensar que era un grandísimo idiota. Por culpa de esa ingenuidad, Coulson había muerto y muchos mas, por su culpa. Loki nunca cambiaria, nunca mas volvería a ser el de antes. Ese hermano que le buscaba para jugar cuando eran pequeños. Pero su madre le había enseñado a ser compasivo y Odín aun pensaba que había salvación para Loki, así que ¿Por qué no iba él a pensar lo mismo también? Miró al animal muerto a sus pies, la cabeza torcida en un ángulo antinatural y el estomago se le revolvió. No por ver a la criatura muerta, si no por la manera en que lo había matado, a sangre fría y sin dudar. ¿Así haría con él también? No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Ya no tenia hambre, pateó la pila de ramas y luego cavó un pequeño hoyo para luego enterrar al animal.

Lo que Thor no advirtió, fue que Loki había observado todo con sus ojos entrecerrados. Algo de la angustia y rabia en el rostro de Thor, removió algo en el interior de Loki, algo que no le gusto para nada. Así que se obligó a dormir y no pensar en idioteces sin sentido.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo**

Sigilosa en cada uno de sus movimientos, la figura encapuchada trepo al árbol como si de un gato se tratase. Observaba a los dos hombres, quietos, durmiendo y sin saber que alguien los miraba con cierto interés. 'Los extranjeros' como los ancianos los habían llamado, aquellos que caerán junto a la estrella azul y serian el cambio, así lo habían marcado las profecías. Gunnhildur lo sabía muy bien, ella envuelta en los mantos que asemejaban al follaje, había escuchado muy bien la profecía del viejo Orn, al que su padre en realidad creía un loco. Pero en verdad la estrella brillante había caído unos días atrás, ella lo había visto todo, refulgente en el cielo oscuro y resguardada en una caja de cristal. Su padre, el 'Frío Arkse' como lo llamaban todos, le costo mucho admitir que Orn tenia razón acerca de su visión. Y según como habían predicho los demás ancianos del concilio, la estrella no había caído sola, dos extraños seres venían con ella y los ayudarían a viajar por los demás mundos. Por que su mundo, ese planeta que Gunnhildur amaba tanto, estaba cerrado. Ellos no podían salir de ahí y muy pocas veces, habían llegado viajeros de una tierra lejana. Fríos hombres grandes, de piel azulada y que según decía la mitología, ellos eran los antepasados de su raza. Pero Gunnhildur solo había leído de eso en los viejos libros del castillo, donde rústicos dibujos mostraban a esos hombres azules seguidos de bellas mujeres. Mitos, que la chica había creído y en ese momento confirmaría. Era por eso Gunnhildur le había rogado a su padre que la dejase ir en busca de los extranjeros, ella era una guerrera y no cejaría en su intento, su padre tuvo que dejarla. Arske era un hombre rudo, pero solo tenía una hija y solo la tenia a ella, el rey de Tilflukt (así como se llamaba su planeta) había dejado a su única hija partir en busca de los Ulkomainen. Y allí estaba ella, después de viajar durante dos días, guiándose por su sentido de caza, logro dar con los extranjeros. Con el negro cabello recogido en una coleta y con su ropa de batalla (apenas le cubría el torso y una falda semi rasgada que le permitía libre movimiento) cubierta por su larga capa, la chica observaba y estudiaba. No sabia si eran hostiles, así que saco su cuchilla, esa de hoja de jättiläinen soopeli, las garras de ese animal podrían cortar lo que fuese. El hombre de cabello negro parecía el mas débil, si primero acorralaba a ese y lo utilizaba para que el grandote hiciese lo que ella quería, sí... eso haría. A pesar de su corta estatura y sus 19 años, Gunnhildur o Gunn como sus amigos le decían, era una temeraria guerrera. A sus 17 años fue con su padre a la guerra contra los Sisämaan, un pueblo huraño que mataba a cualquiera que siquiera pisase sus tierras y Gunn había matado al general de una de sus tropas. Su aspecto no era el de una asesina y su carácter tampoco, pero Gunn lo era. Con una agilidad sorprendente, se bajo del árbol y se acerco con cuchilla en mano, hacia el hombre moreno y tan blanco como el Kuoleman jumalana.

Loki no era tonto y llevaba despierto un buen rato cuando sintió ese movimiento en el árbol, en cambio Thor seguía dormido como un tronco. El menor no entendía como aun su hermano mayor no estaba muerto. Así que cuando esa figura se apareció, el dios del engaño ya no estaba mas acurrucado bajo su capa, si no que se encontraba parado y observando a la chica acercarse a una de sus copias. Cuando la muchacha incauta alejo la capa, su copia le sonrió y luego se desvaneció en el aire. La confusión lleno el rostro de Gunn y la voz afilada de Loki resonó a sus espaldas.

**-No, no, no-** Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus finos labios, Loki estaba entretenido. Era el primer lugareño que veían en aquellos inhóspitos parajes. Al parecer su voz había despertado a la marmota de su hermano, Thor se removió y abrió sus ojos, para ver con sorpresa a la chica. **–Tenemos compañía hermano.-** Miró a Thor con los ojos entornados, la malicia rezumaba en ellos. **–Aunque muy maleducada resulto ser ¿Quieres que te enseñe que hago con los maleducados que me molestan?-** Su voz era suave como la seda cuando volvió a mirar a Gunn con sus acerados ojos y la chica tembló, por que pudo percibir la malicia en esos ojos claros. El Dios de Engaño seguía sonriendo, mientras que una copia suya apresaba a Gunn y con una mano fría y dura como una tenaza, le rodeaba el cuello, apretando. Gunnhildur se removió y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo.

Thor se levantó de un salto, Mjolnir cayó al suelo. Miró a su hermano menor, sabia de lo que era capaz y no pudo evitar recordar como había matado al animal la noche anterior. Así le partiría el cuello a esa chica y él no podía permitirlo. **–Loki no.-** Su voz sonó firme, mientras lo miraba serio. **–Ella nos puede ayudar a salir de aquí y contarnos donde estamos, no cometas una estupidez.-** Intentó razonar con él, Loki solo le sonrío con malicia, ambos Loki. Gunn miraba al hombre rubio, en su planeta no había ningún hombre o mujer con ese color de cabello, todos tenían el cabello oscuro como ala de Varis. Le gustó.

**-Ah, Thor siempre tan aburrido y siempre tan pensante, quien lo diría.-** La copia que aprisionaba a Gunn desapareció y el Loki original se cruzó de brazos, renuente a admitir que su hermano mayor tenia razón. Si quería volver a casa o por lo menos, salir de ese planeta y deshacerse de su hermano, debían saber primero donde estaba. **–Que hable la intrusa, aunque puedo enseñarle modales en cualquier momento.-** Su lengua afilada enervó a Thor, que se acercó a la chica con la pena pintada en el rostro.

**-Soy Thor, hijo de Odín de las tierras de Asgard y el es mi hermano Loki, hijo de Odín.-** Explico a la chica.

**-No soy hijo de Odín.-** La vocecita molesta de Loki sonó a sus espaldas, Thor enarcó una ceja y decidió hacer como si no hubiese escuchado ese repetitiva declaratoria de Loki.

**-Veníamos de Midgard y algo paso, terminamos aquí y no sabemos como volver a casa.-** No le diría del Treseract, no era tan tonto como para decir que algo tan poderoso estaba en ese planeta, por que aun no conocía las intenciones de la chica. **-¿Podrías decirnos donde estamos?-** Pidió con amabilidad y pudo escuchar una risita sofocada a sus espaldas, otra vez Loki.

Gunn se había perdido un poco, por que el hombre la distraía bastante, así que se sonrojo (lo que causo un chasquido de lengua por parte de Loki) y se aclaró la garganta. **–Soy Gunnhildur, hija de Arske, el rey de Tilflukt. Que es el planeta donde se encuentran y nunca escuche acerca de Asgard o Midgard.-** Dijo con cautela y algo sorprendida, pues ni en los libros de historia se hablaba acerca de esos planetas. Thor sonrío, pues aquella afirmación le hizo recordar a Jane y su ignorancia acerca de Yggdrasil. Gunn se volvió a perder en esa sonrisa y tuvo que esforzarse por seguir **. –Sabia de ustedes, por que hace una semana uno de nuestros ancianos predijo su llegada y que los Ulkomainen nos ayudarían a abrir nuestro mundo a los demás, por que no podemos salir y solo tenemos notas muy viejas de gentes de otros mundos que han entrado.-** Explicó. **–Además, el anciano Orn dijo que llegarían cuando la estrella azul cayera del cielo y la estrella cayo, mi padre la encontró.**

Una mirada significativa corrió entre los dos hijos de Odín: el treseract. Debían recuperarlo y volver a Asgard, así que Thor no dijo nada mas, por que cualquier cosa podría despertar la desconfianza en la chica **. –Gunn…-** Comenzó a decir, pero Loki se interpuso entre el y la chica, haciéndolo a un lado.

**-Gunnhildur, serias tan amable de darnos resguardo en tu morada.-** Su voz sonó tan convincente, educada y amable, que Gunn se sintió algo abrumada y realmente confundida. Por que aquel hombre, había querido matarla minutos atrás. La chica miró a ese hombre, que si se parecía un poco mas a ellos, a los habitantes de Tilflukt. Asintió una vez, Thor gruñó y Loki sonrío más, por que él si sabía como ganarse a la gente **. –Discúlpame por el comportamiento de hace unos minutos, solo intentaba proteger a mi querido hermano.-** Su voz dulce no engaño a Thor, pero si a Gunn. La chica se separó de los dos hombres y consultó un extraño aparato, muy rustico y de forma redonda.

**-Si comenzamos el trayecto de regreso ahora, llegaremos a la noche.-** Dijo en voz seria y calculadora, mientras giraba a ver a los dos hombres. **–Estoy a pie, así que a pie volveremos.-** Dictaminó.

**-Nosotros estuvimos a pie todos estos días, no será un problema, Gunn.-** La voz calida de Thor le hizo sentir algo extraña y ese detalle no se le paso por alto a Loki, que frunció el ceño molesto.

**-Hija del rey o ¿debería llamarla princesa?-** Loki se acercó a la chica, era evidente que no le gustaba perder la atención de nadie y es lo que estaba pasando allí. **–Comencemos el viaje, hace días que no como algo decente y temo que caeré desmayado.-** Otra sonrisa compradora, otro gruñido por parte de Thor.

**-Solo Gunn, no me comporto como princesa y no me gusta.-** Dijo ella tranquila **. –Debemos cruzar las montañas que están detrás del bosque primero.-** Le dio la espalda a los dos y comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que ellos la seguirían.

Thor se acercó a Loki y lo tomó del brazo con rudeza, se acercó a su oído con el ceño bastante fruncido **. –Se lo que haces y ni te dejare, así que compórtate.-** Susurro a su oído y luego lo soltó, alejándose de él para ir tras Gunn.

Loki se alisó la manga de su ropa y con una sonrisa ofuscada, miró Thor irse detrás de la chiquilla. Nadie le iba a ordenar que es lo que debía ser, él había sido rey y heredero del trono de los gigantes de hielo, nadie le ordenaría nada y menos Thor. Comenzó a caminar detrás de la pareja que hablaba animadamente, con los brazos cruzados y aburrido. Esperaba que llegasen rápido a ese castillo, por que quería bañarse y alejarse del estupido de su hermano.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo**

**Glosario**

**Tilflukt:** _Refugio_

_**Ulkomainen:** _ _Extranjero_

**Jättiläinen soopeli** _**:** _ _Es un animal parecido a un tigre, pero de pelaje negro y manchas blancas en el lomo. Tiene ojos rojos, unas garras bastante largas y unos colmillos que se asemejan a los viejos dientes de sable._

**Jisämaan:** _Los de tierra adentro._

**Kuoleman jumalana:** _Dios de la muerte._

**Varis:** _Cuervo._


End file.
